Love you Always
by IsuCHAN
Summary: A SasuHina Valentines day oneshot for a writing contest on gaiaonline. Yay SasuHina!


**This is a modern story...Which explains the fact that Sasuke goes to school. **

**Woo! This is an entry for the SasuHina Valentines Day contest for gaiaonline's Sasuke x Hinata guild! It could have been better, but it could have been worse. I hope it doesn't seem too sloppy. Anyways, maybe I'll be lucky and get a vote or two. If you're not from the SasuHina guild...Then just enjoy a one-shot about Sasuke and...Hinata! YEAH! Oh, which reminds me...Sasuke fangirls...Try not to think too much about Sasuke forgetting to put on his pants. **

**Disclaimer: The manga/anime Naruto does not belong to me. I know, horrible, innit?

* * *

**

Sasuke's POV

I look back on that memory and smile. Then I laugh. There's something so different about it, something that lets my cruel side go and gives me something to enjoy about life. Something about her brings joy to me. Perhaps that cute blush, the way she moves her eyes away when people watch her. Just those simple little attributes that she has, that make her all the more beautiful.

Most of all, I love her smile. It was such a long time ago that I hardly ever smiled, and when I did, it was a smirk, so cruel and bringing pain to the people around me. That was when I thought that everything was meant to be broken. That was before I understood life, before I realized there were things worth living for.

Things like her. Like Hyuuga Hinata.

Her long dark hair, those crystalized eyes that have a softness that nearly melts my already falling apart heart. And that smile that I live for, I breathe for it. I'd do just about anything to see her smile. Such a simple action, yet the adoration I feel when I see it makes me laugh. It weakens me.

Yet, I feel so much stronger.

10 Years Ago - Narrator's POV

"Sasuke-kun, it's Valentines Day, do you have a special little girl you'd like to give this card and flower to?" Sasuke turned his head to watch his mother, smiling upon him with such love. He tilted his head a bit to the side, curious to what she was talking about.

"Nah, Momma, I don't like girls." said Sasuke, shaking his head slowly. His mother laughed at him, and give him the flower and card anyways.

"Give it to someone special, then, when you grow older, okay?" said his mother, and he frowned at her, confused. To him, girls were...Icky. They had cooties, and none of the boys liked talking to them because they were, well, girls. Sasuke sighed, took the card and flower with a shrug, and went to his room to tuck it away in his dresser until he finally decided that girls were okay, and that they deserved something special like the delicate flower and card.

2 Years Ago

Sasuke opened his dresser drawer with much difficulty — he NEVER used his dresser, it was only for emergency situations. He currently was very stressed, because he was standing alone in his room in his underwear and a t-shirt — he had no clean pants. He didn't know why he was even bothering going into this drawer, because the clothes inside had fit him when he was the age of ten. By the time he realized this, however, the drawer had already opened, and he had stumbled backwards from the force he had put into the last pull.

Curious, Sasuke looked inside the drawer. Shock overcame him as he picked up a wilted flower and a crumbled card. He stared down at the card, and felt his hand begin to shake. Slowly, he reached out his fingers, and delicately he picked up the flower. It was utterly dead, yet he knew exactly what it had looked like only years and years ago.

Bright yellow, the petals swaying so gently and perfectly, with a little speck of blue in the middle of the petals. The stem had been a dark green, and he didn't even have any idea why he was remembering this now. That had been so many years ago, when thinking about girls had made him stick out his tongue in frustration.

That was so long ago. Before his family had died.

Before he had been left alone.

Sighing, Sasuke gave up on caring about not wearing pants and took his laundry downstairs. Lazily, he set down the basket of dirty clothes, not bothering to put it into the washing machine, and walked back into the living room.

Sitting down at the couch, he began thinking. "Huh...It's Valentines Day, isn't it?" Sasuke asked himself, before shock rolled over him. "Damn, that's creepy." he said out loud, shivering slightly. He looked down into his left hand at the card and flower he was holding. He took the crumpled paper and lifted it closer to his eyes. He read the faded words his mother had wrote.

"Love you now, love you then. Love you here, love you there." said the front. He opened the card with a sad smile and read the inside. "I'll stay by your side. Love," There was a blank space where he was meant to write his name. What a thing for his mother to write! What kind of man would give a girl such an emotional card? He snorted now, thinking of his mother with her poetry and all, and then put the card down on the table. Sasuke leaned backwards, hands behind his head. He began to think about all of the girls hew knew in his classes, and whom would be the most appropriate to give the card to.

The first one to come to his mind was Sakura. He shivered slightly — no way. 'I mean, I know she likes me, but she'd go absolutely crazy if I gave her this card. She's changed, but she's still a bit obsessive. No, not Sakura. Someone else?' he thought

Ino? Sasuke's heart dropped a little as he thought about her. 'She's over me, and it wouldn't be as bad to give the card to her — but maybe her obsession would come back. And she might make Sakura pissed — which could be bad for me. Sakura and I are friends, even if she wants something more. So, two girls down, I have no idea how many more to go.' Sasuke thought, getting more stressed.

Tenten was the next to come to mind. Ugh, no. One...She was dating Kankuro. He'd beat the shit out of Sasuke if he gave her a card. She was pretty, but she was not the right person for Sasuke to give the card to.

Temari. Hm. She was pretty and all, Sasuke knew that, but he had no idea how she'd react. Didn'tt matter anyways — she had hooked up with Shikamaru. Sasuke didn't know him well, but he had a bad feeling he wasn't as lazy as he looked when he's angry.

Who else? There had to be some other girl Sasuke knew he could give this to!

Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. How could he forget her? No, actually, how had he remembered her? Especially her last name! He had never even TALKED to Hinata. Not that it mattered - he couldn't give it to her either — She was going out with Naruto.

'Dammit all. I guess I can just wait until next year.'

'Dammit all again. I'm still not wearing any pants.'

One Year Later - Sasuke's POV

I rest my chin on my desk and watch the door from the corner of my eye. Where the hell is she!? What kind of girl comes in so late on Valentines Day!? Dammit, this is pissing me off. Underneath my desk, in my hands, is the faded old card and ancient flower.

I turn my eyes back up and glance at the door again. Nope. Then I look around the room. Oh, here comes Sakura. I'm not worried about her — She's been very supportive of me lately, like a real good friend. So has Ino. I trust them even more now.

"Do you know where she is?" I ask Sakura softly under my breath. She shakes her head sadly.

"Hey, I'm sorry...Hopefully she didn't get sick. It would suck if you had to wait until next year." Sakura says sympathetically. I nod in agreement. I finally decide who to give this stupid card to, and she doesn't even turn up!

"So, Sakura...I heard you were going out with Naruto." I smirk, and she blushes a very light pink. Then a sad look appears on her face and I feel a bit guilty. She's probably blaming herself now.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Naruto knew he was dating her, but chose you over her. You didn't even know. So don't go around blaming yourself!" I scold her under my breath. Slowly, Sakura nods, and looks a bit more relieved. Good, I don't like seeing her look so worried.

I looked at the door again, and this time, my wish comes true. Hinata Hyuuga, with her long dark hair plaited down her back with a red ribbon, into a perfect braid, walks into the classroom. Her lavender tinted eyes look in pain, and I can see she's avoiding looking at Naruto. She carries her books clumsily. Carefully, Hinata sits down, eyes on her desk, hands clasped over her books. I look at Naruto to see his reaction, but he's just babbling with Kiba — he probably doesn't even know what day it is.

"Go on, Sasuke-kun! Give it to her." Sakura ushers me on, giggling slightly. I blush a bit, and look down at the card in my lap. Now that I'm really thinking about it — this seems so stupid. I sigh.

"I can't do it...I mean, she and Naruto JUST broke up, she'd probably burst into tears if she got a card like this." I say softly. Sakura sighs impatiently and takes the card tenderly away from me. She reads it, and smiles warmly. She's a woman, so of course it makes sense to her, but for me!? I have no idea!

"Give it to her. I'm sure she'll love it." Sakura's caring words give me a bit more confidence — this is why I only became a BIT of friends with Hinata. So that if I ever fell in love with her, it wouldn't hurt either of us as much if we ended up breaking up.

I take in a deep breath, and stand. Sakura smiles at me encouragingly, and I walk over to Hinata's desk confidently. She hears me coming, and looks up. Something washes over her, and that sad look disappears, replaced by a hopeless grin. My entire body freezes and happiness fills me. And embarrassment — God, how can I be such a kid!?

Slowly, I hand her the Valentine. She takes it carefully, as if she knows it's fragile. I'm reluctant, but I give her the flower as well. She touches it delicately, with porcelain like fingers, and holds it gently.

That smile still perched on her lips, she reads the card. Tears fill her eyes and the smile widens. She looks at me, and I look back at her. She laughs, and neither of us speak any words.

I think we both understand by now. Well, isn't that what love is about?

* * *

**The end kinda sucked, but thank GOD I looked over this. I realize I had made a lot of mistakes in the middle that would have messed this one-shot up. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed. SasuHina! Yeah!**


End file.
